


Meant To Be

by FRENCHY121



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FRENCHY121/pseuds/FRENCHY121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant and Skye always find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skye hasn’t seen Ward since the day she put four bullets into him. Her mind tends to wander back to that moment she pulled that trigger. Peeling back her layers, the satisfaction of seeing Ward drop to the ground emerged into a feeling of remorse. Sure, the man deserved it, but it was the fact that Skye may have taken his life is what hurt her the most.

_Never turn your back on your enemy. You taught me that._

Those could possibly be the last words Ward would ever hear. The guilt Skye felt acted as a weight, just pulling her down a black hole. When Skye has her alone time, she finds herself thinking about the old days. The days before Hydra. The days before Grant turned out to be a traitor. 

The way he looked at her when telling his moment.

_The way I am trying to protect you._

Battleship.

_Say it Ward! Say it!_  
_…You sank my battleship._

The day Skye became an official Agent of Shield.

_I'm not a clairvoyant, but I do believe some things are meant to be._

Memories Skye has desperately tried burying away, but somehow find a way of resurfacing. It wasn’t until Skye was reunited with her parents and the other Inhumans that she felt the weight of the guilt easing off. It was nice to have someone to talk to like Lincoln. It was a much-needed distraction from the past. Just maybe she can finally let go of those memories that remained between her and Grant. Finally close the chapter on him.

But somehow something always drags her back, and in this case it wasn’t the memory of him. As Hydra ambushed Cal’s old office building, Skye was ordered to leave. Not knowing that the same time Coulson along with Grant was on a mission to find her.

Then it happened. Skye stopped dead in her tracks, and they locked eyes. It was only for a brief moment, but in those seconds Skye’s heart ached. He was alive. He was with Coulson. Those feelings she buried long before with his memories came back. 

_Oh my God, super spy is ticklish!_

_What I want is to stay here with you, and pretend the world outside doesn’t exist._

_Feel like you and me, wrong foot. Can I buy you a drink?_

_There's never a good time. We've gotta start somewhere._

No matter the case, they find each other. It never fails. And the way he looked at her, Skye knew those feelings weren’t just one sided.

“Skye?!” A relieved Coulson shouted, breaking their gaze.

“Coulson?” Skye began running towards him only to be snatched away by Gordon under orders of her mother.

 

**\- 2 months later -**

They always find each other. It never fails. 

She’s sitting on the ground, back against the wall, in the interrogation room of the bus. She’s got a bottle of scotch in one hand and a picture of her parents in the other. Tensions between the Inhumans and Shield have reached a high. It’s on a brink of an all out Civil War leaving Skye in the middle. Does she remain loyal to Shield? The first sense of family and love she’s ever felt, or does she remain loyal to her real parents and the Inhumans? 

He walks in looking for something, but quickly notices her sitting against the wall.

_You can stay, if you want._

“Sorry.” Grant mutters reaching for the door.

“You can stay…if you want.” Skye says, almost in a whisper.

Grant slowly walks over to her, and slides down next to her grabbing the bottle of scotch from her.

“I think you’ve had enough.” Says Grant as he twists the cap back on and places it out of her reach.

_Someday you’ll understand._

“Is this how you felt?” Skye asks looking at the ground. Her skin felt like it was crawling. Her eyes being prickled by tears that have yet to fall.

“What do you mean?” Grant asked.

“Garrett and Shield. Choosing your loyalty.” Skye’s voice began to crack, a tear slowly dropping down her cheek. “Is this how you felt?”

“Yes.” Grant answered.

_I promised you I’d never lie to you._

Taking a shaky breath, Skye forced herself to look at Grant. As the tears continued down her cheeks, “I guess someday has arrived.”

_My shoulder’s free._

Grant didn’t speak another word. He gently laced his fingers with hers and pressed his lips to her temple. Skye rested her head on his shoulder. They remained like that for hours.

 

**\- 3 months later -**

The Shield base was under attack. Cal and his band of inhumans led the attack. After Skye chose to remain loyal to Shield, Cal didn’t take it particularly well. As agents and inhumans were dropping left and right, Skye found herself separated from Grant.

_Be careful._  
_…You too._

It was absolute havoc in the base. Grant went off to find Fitzsimmons, while Skye found herself looking for her father. She knew she would find Grant when this was all over. They always find each other.

Skye confronted Cal in hopes that he can be reasonable, but instead broke out into a huge fight. As a banged up Skye stood over her father, she couldn’t find it in her heart to end the monster’s life. She let him go.

_You two can be monsters together._

As Cal left, Skye took it upon herself to find Grant. There were explosions left and right; she was surrounded by the sounds of gunshots. The air smelled of metal, Skye’s vision was limited due to smoke, and there was debris everywhere.

_Whoa did you get shot?_

“Skye?” A familiar voice croaked from the ground. Skye’s heart sank. She found him, just like she always will.

_Skin deep. Nothing to worry about._

Skye noticed Grant on the ground. Without any hesitation, she rushed to his side. A pool of blood surrounded him.

“Grant let me see.” Skye was searching his body for his wounds, but there was just too many of them. He didn’t seem like he was in any pain as her frantic hands ran all over him. 

_But I try to mask my pain in front of a beautiful woman._

Skye couldn’t hold back her tears. “Grant please, we have to get you out of here…I can’t…” Skye was trembling. “I can’t lose you.”

_It’s love._

Grant calmly grabbed her hands, which forced Skye to look at him in the eyes. Nothing else mattered when their eyes locked. The havoc around them subsided. It was just them. Their memories. Their love.

_So you are saying that your feelings for me…_  
_They’re real, Skye._

_You and I see the world differently._

_I think that’s beautiful, pieces of solving a puzzle._

_Not if it means you’re safe._

“You found me.” Grant whispered.

“Of course.” Skye responded. “Maybe something’s are just meant to be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd add a happy ending to this. Hope you guys like it!

Somehow Skye managed to haul Grant Ward’s body from the debris field, and carry him out to safety. His clothes were soaked and blood, but a faint pulse remained. Skye wasn’t going to lose him, not like this, especially when they have come so far from what they once were. 

_You know for a second there, I thought I would have to find a new supervising officer._

Skye got Grant back to safety, where Jemma took over and began her work. Coulson dragged Skye out of the medi-pod, so Jemma would have the room and concentration to stop the bleeding, and hopefully saving Grant Ward’s life.

_Truth is, I was in good hands._

It took hours to finally get Grant stable, but Simmons managed to save his life. Skye was beyond grateful. Although asleep, Skye made sure to keep Grant company at his bedside. It only took 2 days for Coulson to order Skye back to her bunk, so she can get a sufficient night’s rest.

“I promise to inform you when he’s awake.” Coulson instructed. “Now go to your bunk and get some sleep, Skye.”

It took another 2 days until Skye got the news that Grant was awake and conscious. Without any hesitation, she took off for the medi-pod.

_It’s good to see you, better._

Grant was on his bed, reading a book, as usual. Skye leaned up against the doorframe.

“Hey you.” Skye announced.

Grant’s face lit up, “Hey yourself.” 

Skye took a seat next to Grant’s bed. 

_You've had a big impact on him._

“Well you look like shit.” Skye commented. Grant gave a chuckle.

_A compliment and a smile!_

“Yeah, well it’s just skin deep nothing to worry about.” Grant answered. Skye laughed at first, but the reality of almost losing him set in again. She reached for his hand, holding it.

“I thought you were going to die there.” Skye continued looking down at his hand. “The thought of you dying scares me Grant.”

Grant released his hand from Skye’s grasp, moving it upwards to cup her cheek. He gently steered her gaze upward to him. 

_Guess it's the difference between fighting against something and fighting for something._  
_Or someone._  
_Ward's got that now._

“You know I’m a fighter, Skye.” Grant responded. “I won’t give up that easily.” Taking a deep breath, he continued, “I mean look I haven’t given up on you just yet.”

Skye’s eyes began to be pricked by tears. “Grant…”

“No, wait.” Grant cut in.

_I’m not a good man, Skye._

“I’ve done despicable things.” Grant started. “I can never justify those actions, but what I can do is clean up this mess I helped create.” Skye’s tears began to fall down her cheek. “I keep getting sucked back into this mess, because maybe I’m meant to be here. Just like maybe we’re always meant to find each other. This isn’t just coincidence, there’s more to it, Skye. You can’t deny that.”

_Yes you are._

“You’re right.” Skye couldn’t hold back the tears. “Raina’s right.”

_It’s love._

Skye leaned in and pressed her lips to Grant. Grant responded to the kiss almost instantly.

_I figured you might die, so what the hell?_

The kiss was deep and passionate. Skye can feel Grant’s lips curving up into a smile, but like most good things, they come to an end.

“Ow.” Grant muttered against Skye’s lips causing her to pull back. He laughed, “sorry, being injured and all, I can’t do too much movement.”

Skye chuckled back, “what happened to masking your pain in front of a beautiful woman?”

“Skye, you’re killing me here.” Grant couldn’t hide his dopey grin. That grin lit up her world.

“Well I’ll let you get your sleep, Robot. You need it.” Skye began pulling up his blankets for him. She pressed her lips to his forehead and softly whispered, _“It’s good to see you, better.”_


End file.
